A merchandise discharge apparatus has been known in which a merchandise filled in a capsule (hereinafter referred to as capsule merchandise) is stored in a box and the capsule merchandise is discharged when a predetermined coin is inserted to a coin insertion slot and a handle is rotated.    See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2003-123135 (FIG. 3).